


【犹耶/JCS2000】画室小段

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 清水向日常向。最后甚至有点沙雕【
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 4





	【犹耶/JCS2000】画室小段

犹耶/JCS2000/一个臆造的小段

"你会画成油画吗？犹大？"

"不…我只是…在画简单的素描。"

"嗯——好。"

耶稣可能并不了解，没什么不满地回应了一声。

这是下午的某个时刻，确切说，开始时是下午的某个时刻。现在已经快到晚餐时间了。但是室内因为犹大摆弄了很久的窗帘布和灯，几乎看不出时间。

耶稣第一次受邀做犹大的模特。新鲜事物总能激起耶稣的兴趣，可是长时间保持着同一个动作开始让他困倦了。想到不能使犹大的画作受损，耶稣开始与他闲谈。

"犹大。"

"我在听。"犹大的身躯窝在画板后面，有点滑稽。

"我的长袍你怎么画的？"

"…长袍——通过…通过很多的布褶，体现…"犹大显然是沉浸在绘画中了，答音慢慢失去了意识，说完"体现"两个字后他沉默了半天，才突然吐出后半句—— "体积和质感。"

"体积和质感。"耶稣重复了一遍。显然，可以明白，但不理解具体内容。

但他不能满意地点点头。因为他要维护这个指定的动作。

"犹大。"

"我在听。"

"你之后还会需要我做模特吗？"

不会。犹大心里嘀咕。你是我见过的最吵闹的模特。

"好的，你会的。谢谢你。"

犹大叹了口气，甚至在画板前稍微欠了下身:"好的，我会的。"

耶稣脸有些痒痒的，不自主动了动。"啊，抱歉，希望你画完了头部。下次希望你可以给我指定一把椅子，好吗？我不介意再做你的模特。"

"感谢你，我主。实际上，你可以动，这并没有那么严格。如果你觉得不适的话，请你休息一下。"犹大直起身子来，有点无奈地看着耶稣。耶稣笑了笑:"但我猜你快完成了，是吗？"

犹大的眼神在画布和模特之间来回了几次，然后默默地陷入了某种思考里。耶稣知道，有些地方他不太满意。

两个人各自想着不同的事，画室里安静了下来。除了身上这件有无数布褶的长袍外，耶稣有些关心自己的金发，只是他忍住了再向画家发问的冲动。笔尖在纸面上磨蹭的声音很好听，耶稣捕捉着这种声音，不知道多久，犹大的声音似乎从很远传来:"今天结束吧。"

耶稣动了动肩膀:"你完成了吗，画家？"

犹大抱歉地耸耸肩:"也许没有……"

"我可以看看吗？"

"——"犹大似乎有点难以启齿。在他想出得体的回应之前，耶稣抢先开口:"你这骗子，犹大。"

他显然完成了画作，但囿于某些因素——也许是认为不够完美——而不愿让耶稣观看。

耶稣快步走近犹大观看，然后满脸惊叹。

"哦——"他浮夸地长呼一声，止不住笑了起来。"犹大，亲爱的犹大，我将为你举行画展。"

反观犹大，成品被耶稣看到后，他脸上显露出尴尬且痛苦的表情。

"你需要怎样大小的场地呢？"耶稣开始兴奋地规划远在未来的事，"但是首先你得多花时间再画几张了。"

"呃啊，耶稣…原谅我……"

"不，你是天才，犹大，为什么你这样难过？"耶稣扶住身体半蜷起来的犹大，"你下一张可以为我画油画吗？啊，或者，你可以画壁画吗？我想你很适合画壁画。"

犹大用手掌盖住了脸。

耶稣回头再次审视起犹大的画。几秒钟的沉默让犹大更难耐。"犹大，"耶稣的声音严肃了些，"我很喜欢。"

平日耶稣对一些事认真起来的时候，犹大的担心不会减少，反而会增多。他的目光会更紧张地追随耶稣。

"我之前好奇头发。"耶稣盯着画中的金发，"你画得很美，甚至比它本身更美。"

"我感觉…我感觉…"犹大没有在回答头发的问题，而是挤出了一句半天不敢说出口的话，"我感觉像在背叛你。"

耶稣转过身看着羞愧的捂着脸犹大。 "我只感觉到，你是我虔诚的爱人。"他半蹲下身，轻轻环抱住犹大。两人无言地抱了一会，耶稣终于感到犹大放松了下来，他转过头向犹大的侧脸轻吻了一下。耶稣的胃开始抗议了。

"晚餐之前，我只想问一下，"耶稣松手，犹大也抬头看向他。耶稣抬手指向画布，"那你说的布褶在哪呢？"


End file.
